mes merveilleux amis
by pyramidekheops
Summary: la rencontre de tatsuya et miyuki avec shibata mizuki
1. Chapter 1

**Mahouka koukou no rettousei**

**Shibata Mizuki (Point de vue)**

Bonjour tout le monde, je m'appelle Shibata Mizuki, j'ai 15 ans et je suis en première année à First hight de Tokyo.

First high est le seul lycée de la région de Tokyo qui enseigne la magie comme matière principale et l'examen d'entrée y assez difficile. Chaque année, sur les milliers d'adolescents qui passent cet examen, seules 200 sont choisis. Inutile de préciser que ce sont les meilleurs évidemment.

Je fais heureusement parti des 200 élus.

Encore, ceux qui ont réussi l'examen sont séparés en deux groupes de 100 élèves

Le premier groupe est constitué des 100 premières personnes ayant une forte tolérance, une forte capacité et une forte compatibilité à la magie. Ceux l'auront le privilège de recevoir Durant 3ans un enseignement rigoureux de la part des meilleurs magiciens que l'école a à offrir. Ils font donc parti de l'élite des jeunes magiciens en quelques sorte et forment le cours premier ou cours 1 pour faire court.

Le second groupe est constitues d'individus moins douée que ceux mentionnés précédemment. Ils possèdent assez de talent tout de même pour recevoir un enseignement approprié. Toutefois, à cause du manque flagrant de magiciens en général et de magiciens enseignants en particulier, ce groupe doit donc étudier tout seul pendant ces 3ans sans l'aide des professeurs. Ils forment le cours second ou cours 2.

Je fais parti du cours 2. Mais je suis quand même très fière d'être dans cette école. Même sans prof, il y a tous ce qu'il faut s'instruire ici et de plus cours 1 et cours 2 ont non seulement le même programme académique, mais aussi les mêmes examens écrits et pratique.

Bien entendu, il y a un antagonisme entre les cours 1 et cours 2, mais a part des légers désagréments de temps à autre, le système marche assez bien et je dirais que personnellement, mon année scolaire fut très enrichissante et très bien remplie grâce notamment aux nombreux amis que je me suis fait.

Etrange comme tout ceci a commencé. Je suis d'une nature très réservé Presque timide à tel point que pour être ami avec quelqu'un, il faut normalement beaucoup de temps. Mais avec ce groupe d'amis, en quelques jours, nous formions déjà un bon groupe de potes. Laissez-moi vous parler de chacun d'eux

D'abord dans notre classe, ceux que je peux nommer comme amis proches sont Chiba Erica, Saejou Leonhard(Léo), Yoshida Mikihiko et Shiba Tatsuya.

Erica est ma meilleure amie, elle est tout mon contraire . Sa famille est très connue et est spécialisée dans l'utilisation de la magie avec les armes blanches, surtout avec les sabres japonais. Elle-même est une virtuose avec un sabre ou une épée dans les mains. Elle est assez extravertie et elle aime être dans l'action. Bizarrement malgré son caractère qui frise parfois l'imprudence, elle n'a causé aucun problème grave durant l'année écoulée mais elle a été impliquée à son corps défendant dans toutes les situations d'actions.

Erica est belle, vraiment très belle. Quand on sait connu à la rentrée, elle avait les cheveux courts. Après presqu'un an , ils ont beaucoup poussé et elle se coiffe maintenant avec une queue de cheval. Malgré sa beauté, Erica ne semble pas s'intéresser à la romance. Quoiqu'à mon avis elle doit avoir le béguin pour tatsuya-kun. On verra ce que l'avenir nous réserve. J'ai appris qu'Erica et Mikihiko étaient des amis d'enfance. On dirait qu'ils ont un lourd passif ensemble vue comment ils ne veulent jamais évoquer leur histoire.

Que dire sur Léo, pas grand-chose en fait. Leo est la version male d'Erica. Extraverti, sympathique, homme d'action et le rire facile. C'est fou comme lui et Erica ont souvent les mêmes réactions pour les mêmes causes. Leo a beaucoup de potentiel et depuis peu Erica lui apprend comment combattre avec un sabre. Même si on les taquine souvent qu'ils se ressemblent trop, ils s'entendent assez bien. Peut-être finiront-ils ensembles. Je n'en serais pas surprise.

Mikiyiko fut le dernier à rejoindre notre bande et en terme de comportement, c'est celui qui me ressemble le plus. Tres reserve et limite introverti, il est difficile de se faire une opinion de lui. N'eut été tatsuya-kun , je ne pense pas qu'on aurait été amis.d'apres erica, il n'était pas comme ça plus jeune. Il semblerait qu'il ait changé après qu'il eut été victime d'un accident magique. Mikiyiko a Presque faille perdre sa capacité à utiliser la de ce que je peux observé, son pouvoir magique a beaucoup augmenté ces derniers temps et mikiyiko lui-meme est plus souriant et plus ouvert aux famille aussi est tres connu. Ils sont spécialisée en ancienne magie.

Enfin mon dernier amis dans la classe s'appelle Shiba tatsuya. Je parlerai de lui en dernier. Je vous presenterai d'abord brievement de shiba miyuki, la soeur de tatsuya-kun ainsi que Mitsui Honoka et Kitayama Shizuki.

Ces trois dernieres font partis du cours 1 donc, on n'est pas dans la meme en toute honneteté c'est grace à miyuki que nous sommes devenu amis avec honoka et shizuku. Notre premiere rencontre avec elles avaient tres mal commencé mais tatsuya et miyuki ont su adroitement arrangé les choses. Commes elles font parti du cours 1 elles avaient certains à priori à nous frequenter, nous les cours 2 , mais c'était sans compter sur les liens de miyuki et son frere. Ils ont su montré des le debut que rien ni personne ne les empecherai de se voir quand ils le voudraient.

Honoka et shizuki sont plutôt de gentilles filles quand on les connait bien. Et elles sont aussi amis d'enfance et font parti des eleves les plus douées en pratique de la magie. Elles sont jolies toutes les deux et comme Erica , elles ont du succes avec les garçons. Au dernieres nouvelles, honoka etait follement amoureuse de tatsuya-kun. Durant le week-end que nous avons passé sur l'ile privé des Kitayama, elle s'était confessé à lui et apparamment , elle a été rejeté. Mais il semblerait que son amour pour lui n'a fait que grandir. Quand à shuzuku, difficile de savoir ce à quoi elle a toujours de la retenue et est tres calme malgré la situation dans laquelle elle se trouve. Ça doit lui venir de son education. Sa famille est si riche qu'elle possède même une ile privée. Shizuku est malgré tout une amie très agréable en dépit de son immense fortune. Elle n'est ni snob ni guindée comme beaucoup de demoiselle de bonnes familles. Toujours est-il que comme honoka, je subodore que shizuku est aussi attiré par tatsuya-kun. Elle le dissumule à mon avis pour deux raisons essentielles. D'abord, sa meilleure amie honoka lui court toujours après malgré son premier échec. Et ensuite, étant une fille observatrice et intelligente, elle a compris que susciter l'interet de l'homme qu'elle aime est une mission presque impossible. En effet, depuis pres d'un an que nous côtoyons presque quotidiennement Tatsuya, il n'a jamais manifesté un quelconque intérêt pour la gent feminine. Sauf bien sur quand ça concerne sa sœur Miyuki.

Laissez-moi maintenant vous parler de Shiba Tatsuya et Shiba Miyuki. Ironiquement, ils furent mes premiers amis à first hight en meme temps qu'Erica. nous nous sommes retrouvé assises à coté de tatsuya-kun pendant la ceremonie de rentrée erica et moi. Apres la ceremonie, il s'est averé que nous etions tous les trois dans la meme classe. C'est la que tatsuya-kun nous appris qu'il avait une petite sœur, qu'il devait attendre la dite sœur et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas nous accompagné dans notre visite des locaux de l'ecole. Je soupçonnais que déjà que sa soeur etais la represente des premieres années ce à quoi il fut tres surpris mais moi ce qui m'a surpris c'est qu'il a instantannement deviné que souffrais d'une hypersensibilité aux psions. Comment ai-je compris qu'ils etaient frère et soeur? C'est assez simple pour etre magician de nos jours, il faut etre capable de voir et de manipuler les particules de psions. Chaque magicien ou personne possedant une predisposition à la magie peut le faire et chaque magicien possede une quantité de psions qui lui est propre. Normalement les psions ne sont pas visibles et leur frequence varient d'un individu à un autre.c'est grace à la frequence psionique un magicien d'un autre. Il arrive cependant que les individus ayant une forte affinité comme par exemples des frere et des sœurs aient une frequence psionique presqu'identique. A cause de l'hypersensibilité psioniqe don't sont affligés mes yeux, j'ai pu distingue au cours de le ceremonie que les psions de la représentante et ceux du garçons assis à coté de moi étaient identiques. Le fait que tatsuya-kun ait découvert mon secret des le premier jour m'as litteralerement sidéré. Mais cela n'as pas preté à consequence comme sa soeur nous rejoignait et nous fimes tous les quatre plus ample connaissance.

Ce premier jour de la nouvelle année scolaire, je rentrais chez moi avec des sentiments variés. J'étais tout à la fois incredule , expectative, curieuse et allez savoir pourquoi legerement frustrée. Il m'apparu clair comme le jour que Shiba tatsuya adorait et gatait sa sœur et inversement Shiba miyuki adorait et venerait presque son frere. Parfois ils donnaient l'impression de vivre dans leur propre monde, riant à leurs propres blagues et plaisanteries, puis se rappelant tout d'un coup qu'ils n'etaient pas seuls. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de voir comment interagissaient des frères et des sœurs, mais ces deux-la dégageaient quelque chose de particulier, de fort qui transcendait le simple amour fraternel. Ils s'aimaient trop pour un frère et une sœur. Telles furent mes premières impressions sur les deux shiba.

Tout le long de l'année, mes impréssions non seulement se confirmerent, mais se renforcerent aussi. Miyuki ne supporte pas que quique ce soit minimise ou dise un mot de travers sur son frere cours 1 et cours 2 lui donne toujours l'impression que quiconque leve la main ou irrite sa précieuse sœur est un homme mort.

Au premier regard, leur lien de parenté ne saute pas aux yeux. Miyuki, si je devais la décrire, j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ai pas de mots assez juste pour la representer. Elle n'est pas belle non, elle est plus que belle. Tellement belle que ça fait peur. Pour une fille comme moi, j'avoue que la premiere fois que j'ai levé mes yeux sur elle, je suis resté abasourdie de longues minutes, la bouche ouverte me demandant si je n'étais sous le coup d'une illusion. Je n'avais jamais vu un etre humain qui plus est une fille comme moi même aussi belle. Je dis belle faute de meilleurs mots. Oui shiba Miyuki est sans rivale, la beauté de miyuki était au delà des mots. Qui que ce soit qui la voyait pour premiere fois, était instantanement stupéfié quelque son genre( feminin ou masculin). Son sourire pouvait faire fondre un n'était uniquement sa beauté qui paralisait, tout chez elle transpirait la noblesse et l'elegance. Sa façon d'aborder les gens, de se conduire en public, de regarder autour d'elle , toute sa gestuelle evoquait la finesse et la grace. Regarder Miyuki, c'était comme regarder une reine ou une imperatrice avec la morgue ou l'arrogance en moins. Elle est etonnament humble et est d'un abord tres facile. Je suis rapidement devenu amie avec elle et je reconnais que c'est une merveilleuse amie, assez differente d'erica en fait. Meme si elles sont belles toutes les deux, la beauté d'Erica est quelque chose que l'on peu rencontrer tandis celle de miyuki ferait fuir la deesse de la beauté elle-meme. Sans oublier son immense talent et son immense pouvoir magique, elle a tous ce que n'ont pas les autres filles.

Tatsuya d'un autre coté est tres different de sa sœur. Physiquement la seule chose qui ressort fortement quand on les regarde est la couleur de leur yeux. Ils ont les yeux bleus tous les deux. Ce qui assez rare meme à notre é de prime abord parait quelconque, mais ce n'est qu'une impression parce qu'il garde toujours une expression impassible. Son visage est indéchiffrable et on ne sait jamais à quoi il pense. Toutefois, quand il sourit ce qui lui arrive rarement, on peut voir alord une ressemblance avec miyuki. Tatsuya est comme une montagne inebranlable. Il y a tant de chose qui nous stupéfié avec lui cette année que je ne sais par ou commencer.

Au debut de l'année, alors que miyuki a été invité à rejoindre le conseil des éleves, tatsuya a lui été sollicité pour rejoindre le comité de discipline. Evidemment étant non seulement un cours 2 et qui plus est un premiere année, cette decision a suscité un tollé de la part de la plupart des comité de discipline est une organisation constitué des meilleurs combattants de l'ecole. Ces derniers ont pour mission de faire la police dans l'etablissement en utilisant la force ou la magie pour appréhender tous ceux qui violent les regles de l'école. Tous ses membres sont donc les cours 1. Le fait que tatsuya fasse parti du comité ne m'a pas vraiment étonné. Depuis notre premiere rencontre, j'avais senti l'aura de danger qui l'entourait. Mon petit doigt me disait qu'il fallait l'avoir comme ami et que si necessaire, il n'hesiterait pas utiliser la force. Quand Miyuki m'a dit que pour être accepté dans le comite, il avait du défié et battu à plate couture le vice-president (VP) du conseil Hattori-kun, j'etais à la fois soulagée et anxieuse. Soulagée parce que mes instincts ne m'avaient pas trompé sur sa force. Anxieuse parce que s'il a pu battre le VP aussi facilement, ce qu'il était encore plus dangereux que je ne pensais. Le VP est un magicien les plus forts de l'ecole, d'apres ce que je sais, les gens meilleurs que lui se compte sur les doigts d'une est-il apres avoir montré sa capacité face au VP, son enrollement n'était plus constestable et durant sa premiere semaine en tant que membre du comité de discipline, les choses ont été tres agité autour de lui. Apres avoir maitrisé un eleve qui avait declenché une dangereuse magie, il s'est facilement joué des coequipiers de ce dernier. D'apres erica, c'était fascinant et ahurissant la façon dont il s'amusait avec une quizaine d'adversaire à la fois. Toute cette semaine la, on ne parlait que de ce cours 2 qui était capable de battre tres facilement tous les cours 1 qui avait osé s'en prendre à lui. Et oui beaucoup d'eleve du cours 1 ne voyait pas d'un bon œil cet cours 2 dans le comité de discipline. Ils s'arrangeaient toujours pour lui tendre des embuscades lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul ou encore il lui lançaient des attaques magiques quand il croyait distrait. Mais rien à faire, c'est comme si tatsuya avait les yeux derriere la tete, il neutralisait toutes ces attaques et arretait ses agresseurs comme si c'était la chose la naturelle au ne prenait meme pas la peine de se facher devant l'hostilité manifeste des cours 1. Il se contentait de les regarder avec son visage impassible. Aussi brutalement que le harcelement avait commencé, il cessa tout aussi rapidement. Sans doute, ces idiots avaient-ils compris qu'ils n'y avait rien qu'ils pouvaient faire pour le nuire physiquement. J'ai remarque qu'à cette epoque, chaque fois que tatsuya-kun se deplacait dans l'etablessement, que ce soit seul ou avec sa sœur, les regards que les gens posaient sur lui avait changé. Avant c'était du mepris et de l'hostilité, après ses prouesses dans le comité, ceux qui le regardait maintenant avait dans le regard de l'expectative, de la crainte et meme de la peur. Et il avait raison.

Peu de temps apres la rentrée, deux mois pour etre precis, notre ecole a été victime d'une attaque terroriste.l'objectif était vraisemblablement le vol des données conservés par l'ecole. Mais heureusement tatsuya-kun les avait pris sur le fait et les as donc arreté. Ensuite lui et sa sœur ont pris d'assaut la base secrete des terroristes et les ont tous arreter. Je ne veux meme pas cherché à savoir comment ils ont fait. Je veux dire, dans cette base, il y avait une cinquantaine de terroristes lourdement armés avec des explosifs et des fusils d'assaut. Il y avait quelques magiciens dans le groupe. Et pourtant, il n'a pas hesité une seconde à les affronter et à tous les neutraliser. Erica et leo étaient présents lors de l'attaque mais ils n'ont pas penetré dans le leur avait demandé de resté dehors monté la garde. Erica était visiblement frustrée de ne pas avoir pris part à la confrontation. je crois pour ma part que tatsuya ne voulait pas prendre le risque de meler ses amis ce combat dans l'eventualité ou les choses tourneraient au pire. Mais quand meme, ce niveau de competence pour un adolescent de quinze ans est vraiment effrayant. Si à un si jeune age, il capable de s'occuper d'une organisation terroriste, de quoi serait-il capable quand il serait pleinement adulte ? je crois je deviens de plus de plus d'accord avec miyuki quand elle dit personne ne peut battre son frere. Bref ces premiers mois eté bien remplis. Puis le temps a repris son court et nous sommes rentrés dans la période des examens et une fois encore, les deux shiba ont encore causé la controverse dans l'établissement.

Pour la partie pratique des examens, Miyuki a pris largement la tête, elle surclassait tout le monde. Evidemment dans la pratique de la magie, les cours 1 sont largement meilleurs que les cours même entre eux, la différence entre les notes de miyuki et ses camarades était très large. La même chose s'est reproduite lors des épreuves écrites. Elle menait encore la dance. En vérité, de tels résultats de sa part ne m'étonnaient pas puisqu'ayant été la représentante des élèves à la rentrée, cela montrait bien qu'elle était hautement intelligente. Quoique comparé à son frère, elle passerait pour une imbécile. Le fait est que, n'importe qui se sentirait stupide devant l'étendu de son savoir et de son intelligence. Même si pour la pratique de la magie, tatsuya-kun n'est pas aussi doué que sa sœur, pour ce qui est de la connaissance, c'est une autre histoire. Si miyuki est très intelligente, son frère lui est un prodige. Avant même les examens, tous les autres ainsi que moi-même qui venions de faire connaissance avec lui, on avait déjà observé à plusieurs reprises qu'il était un véritable puit de science. Tatsuya-kun sait tous ce qu'i savoir sur la magie. Son savoir est si vaste que nous nous demandions parfois comment de tant chose pouvait tenir dans un seul cerveau. Et, il ne se contente pas seulement de savoir, il comprend aussi comment fonctionne chaque magie. Pour moi qui suis sa voisine de classe, c'est une chance inespérée car il m'explique presque toujours ce que je ne comprends pas. Il fait bien entendu la même chose avec Erica et Leo. Malgré son air froid, c'est étonnement un très bon pédagogue qui fait toujours preuve de beaucoup de patience avec nous et ses explications sont si claire que les concepts les plus difficiles nous paraissent limpides. Lorsque les résultats écrits des examens sont sorti, tous les élèves one été bluffés. tatsuya-kun a fait un sens faute pour presque tous les sujets. First hight est un lycée qui enseigne la magie comme matière principale. Toutefois, même les matières qui n'ont rien à voir avec la magie comme les mathématiques, les sciences naturelles, l'histoire, la physique, la chimie, les langues vivantes, en résumé tous ce qui s'enseigne dans un lycée normal, même dans ces disciplines, il avait aussi excellé. Un élève qui a la note maximale dans toutes les matières, c'était sans précédent à first hight. Surtout qu'il faisait parti des gens qui n'étaient pas suivi par des professeurs. Certaines personnes du personnel de l'établissement ont même cru qu'il avait triché d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il parait que cela a causé des désaccords dans le corps enseignant au point que pour dissiper tout malentendu, tatsuya-kun a du repassé un examen orale. Heureusement, il s'en est sorti haut la main et le problème a été réglé.

A cause de ses capacités et de ses connaissances sur l'ingénierie des CAD, Tatsuya a été sélectionné dans l'équipe dans l'équipe qui devait nous représenté cet été là dans le tournoi des 9 écoles. Bien sur, étant un cours 2, il y a eu des gens surtout les autres garçons premiers année qui n'étaient pas d'accord. Une fois encore, il a du faire une démonstration des ses aptitudes au cours d'une réunion. Il a entièrement démonté un CAD et l'a remonté ensuite. Le propriétaire dudit CAD l'a ensuite utilisé pour montré qu'il fonctionnait bien. A notre surprise, il a annoncé qu'il était même mieux qu'avant. Tatsuya a expliqué que pendant le remontage, il a amélioré quelques composants du CAD, augmentant ainsi sa performance. Apres cela, ceux qui étaient contre n'ont plus eu qu'à accepter son intégration dans l'équipe. Toutefois, ils refusèrent tous qu'il s'occupe de leur matériel. A cause de cela, le staff a décidé que Tatsuya serait responsable de l'équipe féminine de première année, équipe dont feraient parties Miyuki, Honora et Shizuku entre autres. D'un point de vue objectif, je pouvais comprendre la frustration des garçons du cours 1. Pour un première année comme eux et qui plus est cours 2, tatsuya-kun se démarquait trop. D'abord, ses exploits dans le comité de discipline démontraient clairement qu'il était combattant exceptionnel. Pour importe les habilités des adversaires, il triomphait de tous très facilement, faisant de lui quelqu'un qu'il ne fallait pas provoquer.

Ensuite, sa haute intelligence ferait passer n'importe qui pour un idiot. Tatsuya n'est pas quelqu'un de facilement abordable. Pas, parce qu'il est asocial ou antipathique, mais plutôt parce qu'il affiche rarement des émotions. Ses yeux bleus sont parfois d'une telle froideur qu'il est difficile de lui parler sans craindre le pire. Mais pour ceux comme moi qui le fréquentent quotidiennement, on a vite compris que c'était sa nature d'être ainsi. Il est à mon soulagement très poli tout comme sa sœur. Le fait est que beaucoup de nos camarades de classes qui ne lui adressaient pas la parole, en voyant comment il conversait normalement avec nous ont commencé à lui parler. Surtout les filles. Au début c'était pour des banalités, maintenant, elles venaient discuter avec notre petit groupe. Tatsuya a beaucoup de charisme.

Que ce soit avec nos pairs de la même classe, ou encore lorsqu'on se retrouvait avec sa sœur et ses amis cours 1, j'ai remarqué que c'est toujours lui à qui échoue le rôle de leader. L'aspect étonnant, c'est que ça s'est fait tout naturellement.

Toujours est-il que Tatsuya suscite beaucoup de jaloux à l'école. De plus, comme sa sœur est très populaire, et que la dite sœur, Miyuki n'a jamais témoigné le moindre intérêt pour un quelconque garçon en dehors de son frère, les garçons pour la plupart transfèrent leur frustration sur Tatsuya. Comme s'il était responsable de l'affection exclusive que lui porte sa sœur et de son manque total d'inclinaison envers les individus de sexe masculin.

D'une certaine façon, Tatsuya est coupable d'amour excessif envers sa sœur. Tatsuya ne ferait jamais quelque chose qui pourrait irriter sa sœur. Je peux même dire qu'il ne vit que pour elle. Et réciproquement. Miyuki ne vit que pour son frère. A telle point que dans toute l'école, bien qu'ils soient tous deux dans des bâtiments et des classes différentes, on les voit toujours ensemble. Et ça ennuie beaucoup de monde. Surtout les fans de Miyuki.

Moi, comme les autres on s'est habitué à leur comportement qui frôle parfois le flirt.

Mais assez parler pour aujourd'hui. La prochaine fois, je vous parlerai des nos aventures au tournoi des 9 écoles ainsi que les troubles de Yokohama.


	2. Chapter 2

SHIBATA Mizuki (POV)

C'est bientôt les fêtes de fin d'année et le temps s'est rafraichi. L'hiver est ma saison préférée. J'aime bien la sensation de froid qu'il fait à l'extérieur. Et la chaleur accueillante de notre appartement est un vrai délice. Mais, je me sens bien seule ce soir. Ma mère est en voyage d'affaire et je vais devoir manger toute seule la buche que je viens d'acheter.

Et si j'appelais Honoka pour venir le déguster avec moi ? Elle doit se sentir aussi assez esseulée depuis que Shizuku est partie pour les USNA quoique la connaissant, elle doit être en train d'essayer d'imaginer un moyen pour attirer Tatsuya kun dans ses filets.

Pauvre Honoka, je la plains presque ! Peu importe, comment je vois les choses, elle n'aurait jamais du tomber amoureuse de lui. C'est sans espoir que ses sentiments lui soient retournés un jour ! Mais, franchement, même un aveugle verrait que quelqu'un comme Tatsuya-kun n'est pas intéresser le moins du monde par les histoires d'amour !

Mais, je compatis avec elle, l'amour n'est pas quelque chose qu'on contrôle. Parfois, ça vous tombe dessus tout d'un coup, et d'autre fois, la simple amitié qu'on éprouvait pour quelqu'un se transforme en amour et on est prit dans sa spirale !

J'en sais quelque chose !

Il m'arrive ces derniers temps de penser de plus en plus à Mikihiko. Je ne sais pas si je l'aime comme ami où si je suis amoureuse de lui.

C'est ironique comme tout cela a commencé. C'était au tournoi des 9 écoles.

Non, plutôt peu de jours avant le début du tournoi. Je me rappelle exactement bien de ce jour.

Dans un des nombreux laboratoires de l'école, j'avais vu pour la première fois des esprits invoqués par la magie. Je ne savais que c'étais des esprits jusqu'à ce que Tatsuya ne pose la question à Mikihiko. Une fois encore, mes yeux ont vu l'invisible parce que contrairement à la plupart des magiciens, je peux différencier les esprits magiques par la couleur. Il parait que dans l'ancienne magie, par exemple celle que Mikihiko pratique, cette habilité est très rare.

D'après lui, on appelle ce genre d'yeux : les « yeux de cristal » ou « cristal eyes ».

Mikihiko en apprenant que je pouvais voir les couleurs fit quelque chose de complètement inattendu. Il m'attira à lui corps contre corps, face contre face et plongea son regard dans le mien !

Allez savoir pourquoi mais je fus incapable de réagir à son geste. Nous nous regardions fixement comme deux amoureux sur le point de s'embrasser.

J'étais totalement paralysée et lui comme moi serions restés dans cette position beaucoup plus longtemps si Tatsuya-kun ne nous avait pas revenir sur terre.

J'étais complètement gênée et Mikihiko aussi apparemment. A partir de ce jour, je crois qu'inconsciemment, il m'apparaissait sous un nouveau jour.

Puis l'été est arrivé et avec elle, le tournoi des 9 écoles. Comme je ne faisais pas parti des participantes, je contais regarder le tournoi à la télé comme la plupart des gens, mais Érica m'a informé qu'elle avait un plan pour nous permettre d'aller voir le tournoi et gagner un peu d'argent par la même occasion.

L'idée me semblait bonne, donc je l'ai accepté. En fait la famille d'Érica l'avait contrainte à aller travailler dans le complexe hôtelier où se déroulait le tournoi des 9 écoles et comme elle ne voulait pas se sentir seule, elle m'a invité.

A notre arrivée, on a vu que Mikihiko et Léo étaient déjà sur place. Il semblerait que Mikihiko partage le même destin qu'Érica. Lui aussi a été obligé par sa famille à venir aider au tournoi et à l'instar d'Érica, il avait invité Léo. Toujours est-il que j'étais bien contente de les voir tous les deux.

Ce soir là, plusieurs équipes dont celle représentant notre école sont arrivées. J'ai à peine eu le temps de saluer Tatsuya et Miyuki qu'il fallait déjà retourner travailler. Le tournoi à strictement parlé commençait le lendemain, mais ce n'était pas un problème pour nous. Mes amis que je voulais encourager c'est-à-dire Miyuki, Honoka et Shizuku entreraient en compétition quatres jours après le début du tournoi. D'ici là, ce sont nos sempai qui seront sur le terrain.

Tout de même, nos représentants ont été victimes d'un drôle d'accident sur leur chemin. Je n'ai pas entendu tout les détails de l'histoire, mais ça aurait pu être assez grave.

Les trois premiers jours du tournoi se passèrent presque normalement. Je dis presque parce que le troisième jour, Watanabe sempai fut victime d'un chute pendant le « Battle board » et elle se blessa gravement.

C'était vraiment jouer de malchance car, avant cet accident, notre école, first Hight dominait les débats et avait une bonne avance sur les autres.

Il fut décidé que dans la mesure où Watanabe sempai ne pouvait plus continuer la compétition, Miyuki la remplacerait dans le reste de toutes ses épreuves.

Pourquoi Miyuki me direz-vous ?

La réponse est simple. Le tournoi des 9 écoles se divise en deux parties. La première partie concerne uniquement les deuxièmes et troisièmes années. C'est le tournoi ou la division officielle. En de très rares occasions, un élève de première année pouvait participer à ce tournoi en fonction des circonstances.

Comme l'étude de la magie ne commence officiellement qu'au lycée, il y avait une classe de différence entre les premières années et les deux autres classes. Le fait qu'il ait choisi Miyuki pour le tournoi officiel signifiait que contrairement à la plupart des premières années, son pouvoir magique était suffisamment développé pour rivaliser avec celui des sempai.

La seconde partie du tournoi ne touche uniquement que les premières années. C'est ce tournoi qui est surtout la cause de ma venue ici. Et j'étais surtout impatiente de voir les réglages et les designs de Tatsuya- kun. L'esprit de Tatsuya est comme une boite magique ! Il en sort toujours quelque chose de complètement inattendu !

Tard ce soir-là, Tatsuya me fit appeler dans sa chambre. Et bien sur, je n'étais pas seule. Il y avait aussi Mikihiko, Kei sempai et Kanon sempai. Sans oublier Miyuki bien évidemment.

Tatsuya soupçonnait que la chute de Watanabe sempai n'était pas accidentelle et il voulait donc nos avis sur les différents indices et hypothèses qu'il avait rassemblés et élaborées. Je dois bien reconnaitre qu'il avait des raisons de se méfier et nous malheureusement ne lui fûmes pas d'une très grande aide. Bref, toujours est-il qu'il nous dit d'ouvrir l'œil, on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Le jour du tournoi des nouveaux se leva enfin et comme je le soupçonnais, les compétences de Tatsuya en design sur les séquences d'activation étaient au-delà de ce qui s'apprend au lycée !

Toutes les filles qui étaient sous la responsabilité de Tatsuya étaient largement en avance sur leurs adversaires dans les différentes épreuves.

Que ce soit en « Battle board », « speed shooting », « crown Ball » et même « icicles destruction », elles terminèrent toutes premières grâce au CAD et séquences d'activation designées par Tatsuya.

Je pouvais clairement voire que comme magiciennes, ces filles n'avaient rien d'extraordinaire, cependant, à cause du tuning effectué sur les différents CAD, elles ont fait des performances qui n'auraient jamais été à leur portée.

La domination de notre école était telle que pendant l'épreuve d'icicles destruction, les trois finalistes furent des filles de first Hight. C'était du jamais vu. Deux des filles étaient Shizuku et Miyuki. Elles s'affrontèrent pour la première place et pour une fois, Miyuki a rencontré un peu de résistance dans ce tournoi même si, à la fin, elle gagna quand même.

Cependant, la large domination de l'équipe féminine de first Hight était tempérée par l'échec des garçons. Autant les filles ont tout raflé sur leur passage, autant les garçons échouèrent presque tous pour la plupart. Et à son grand désarroi, Tatsuya devint même encore plus populaire avec les filles. Certaines d'entres elles qui ne lui adressaient pas la parole devinrent tout d'un coup très désireuses de sa compagnie. Tatsuya n'est pas timide, loin de là. Mais être sollicité constamment par la gent féminine l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose.

Quant à l'équipe masculine des nouveaux de first Hight, il était évident que s'ils avaient les moyens de le faire disparaitre, ils l'auraient fait. Les pauvres étaient très frustrés parce qu'ils étaient ceux qui avaient refusé les services de Tatsuya sur leur CAD sous prétexte qu'il était un cours 2. Mais, en voyant les résultats des filles, des filles qui n'étaient même pas meilleures qu'eux en magie, il était clair que c'est grâce à lui qu'elles avaient si bien performé. Si seulement il n'y avait que ça !

Il semblerait aussi que la magie que Tatsuya a imaginée et créée en « speed shooting » pour Shizuku ait été déclarée comme une nouvelle magie par les officiels du tournoi. Des responsables de l'université de magie souhaitaient le rencontrer afin de mettre son nom dans l'index officiel des nouvelles magies. C'est un grand honneur pour un magicien d'avoir son nom dans cet index et même moi je sais de grand chercheurs donneraient tout pour l'avoir !

Mais, à la surprise de tout le monde, il a refusé et a suggéré de mettre le nom de Shizuku à la place ! Miyuki était vraiment mécontente ! Il n'y avait pas qu'elle d'ailleurs !

On se demandait tous pourquoi cette décision ! Même les sempai n'étaient pas content, mais personne ne parvint à le convaincre d'accepter. Même pas Miyuki !

Tatsuya est assez obstiné dans son genre ! Mais, grâce à son travail avec les filles, notre école avait reprit son avance sur les autres. Tatsuya n'est pas seulement quelqu'un qui a une vaste connaissance sur l'ingénierie des CAD, il est aussi un brillant stratège et un brillant tacticien ! Comme, il ne pouvait pas s'occuper physiquement de toute l'équipe féminine de première année, il a donné aux filles dont il n'était pas responsable des tactiques pour gagner avec un minimum d'effort.

Malheureusement, son travail a failli être totalement ruiné une fois encore à cause des garçons !

Déjà qu'ils avaient accumulé très peu de point dans ce tournoi, il a fallu en plus qu'ils tombent eux aussi victime d'un accident ! Bon, je reconnais que pour leur défense, cette fois, ils n'y étaient pour rien, mais tout de même, s'ils avaient été un peu attentifs, ils auraient pu éviter de se blesser !

A cause de cette malencontreuse erreur, l'équipe des garçons qui nous représentait dans le « monolite code » aurait du abandonner et l'école aurait perdu son avance sur ses concurrents.

Exceptionnellement, les officiels du tournoi autorisèrent une équipe de remplaçants pour notre école. Je me demandais bien qui le staff allait choisir pour remplacer les blessés. J'ai n'ai pas attendu longtemps !

Le soir même, la présidente du conseil ainsi que tout le staff de first Hight convoquèrent Tatsuya et l'obligèrent à être capitaine de l'équipe de remplaçants. J'ignore comment ils s'y sont prit pour le convaincre d'accepter, mais toujours est-il que Tatsuya-kun a choisi ses coéquipiers non pas parmi ceux du cours 1, mais il opta pour deux élèves du cours 2 !

Et devinez qui ? Simplement Léo et Mikihiko, ses amis !

La veille de leur entrée sur scène, on s'est tous réuni dans la chambre de Tatsuya pour discuter de calibrage de CAD et de stratégie pour les combats à venir.

Monolite code est la seule épreuve 100% masculine du tournoi des 9 écoles. Les règles y sont assez simples.

Deux équipes de trois s'affrontent sur un terrain quelconque. Chaque équipe a pour mission, soit de neutraliser leur trois ennemis à l'aide de la magie, soit d'insérer dans le monolite de l'ennemi un code caché à l'intérieur.

En résumé, pour gagner un match du monolite code, il faut utiliser de la magie et de la stratégie.

Dans la mesure où, ils formaient une équipe montée à la hâte, ils durent passer presque toute la nuit à se préparer. J'étais un peu anxieuse pour eux parce que les CAD que Tatsuya a fourni aux deux autres étaient un genre jamais vu auparavant.

Celui de Léo avait la forme d'un sabre avec une lame détachable. Elle pouvait servir aussi bien à couper qu'à frapper !

Mais là où Tatsuya trouva le moyen d'exprimer vraiment son génie, ce fut quand il procéda à calibrer le CAD de Mikihiko.

En tant qu'adepte de l'ancienne magie, Mikihiko pour utiliser la magie se sert surtout de charmes ou d'amulettes pour activer sa magie. La spécialité de Mikihiko était de travailler sa magie avec les esprits magiques qu'il pouvait invoquer. Les CAD qui sont des outils modernes pour activer surtout la magie moderne ne sont pas adéquats pour l'ancienne magie. C'est pour cela que la plupart des utilisateurs de magie ancienne se servait d'amulettes. Mikihiko ne faisait pas exception.

Cependant, d'après Tatsuya, Mikihiko pouvait très bien se servir d'un CAD et pouvait améliorer sa magie si elle était bien reconfigurer ! Je croyais que c'était impossible à faire. Mais je me trompais apparemment. Depuis que je fréquente Tatsuya, j'en suis venue à avoir un certain savoir sur les CAD.

Mais les techniques qu'il utilisa pour arriver à Designer un CAD qui pourra convenir à l'ancienne magie ne sont pas de ce monde !

Même Asuza sempai qui était avec nous ce soir là était sans voix ! En tant qu'experte elle aussi dans le domaine, même si elle ne disait rien, je pouvais sentir que tout comme nous, elle était dépassée par ses méthodes !

A la fin, les garçons eurent à peine le temps de fermer l'œil de la nuit qu'il fallait déjà qu'ils se rendent sur le terrain.

Les stands des spectateurs étaient remplis à craquer. La raison était simple. Après la large domination des filles, toutes les autres écoles s'étaient renseignées sur le technicien responsable de cet exploit. Et évidemment, Tatsuya était la cible des toutes les interrogations. Les gens se demandaient s'il serait aussi compétent en tant que participant maintenant que son rôle de technicien ne suffisait plus. Ç'était bien mal connaitre l'homme !

Monolite code est une épreuve masculine. Les garçons, aller savoir pourquoi aiment bien durant cette épreuve faire étalage de leurs pouvoirs magiques. Démontrer leur capacité semble être la norme pour eux. Brandir des puissantes magies afin d'intimider les adversaires peut être une bonne tactique, mais contre notre équipe, ça ne fonctionnait pas.

Tatsuya a un esprit incroyablement pragmatique ! Faire l'intéressant ou se pavaner avec son pouvoir ne fait pas parti de ses principes. Durant tous leurs matchs jusqu'à la finale de monolite code, Tatsuya n'a rien fait d'extraordinaire. Juste avec des sorts extrêmement simples et basiques, il a été capable de gagner facilement contre des gens qui utilisaient des magies de hauts niveaux.

Juste avec un peu de stratégie et de prouesses physiques, il fut en mesure de défaire ses adversaires presque sans efforts.

J'ai été surprise de voir ses aptitudes physiques à l'œuvre. Ce n'est pas normal qu'un adolescent de quinze ans à peine soit capable de telles prouesses.

Sans magie, je l'ai vu parcourir des distances incroyables en un clin d'œil ! Sans magie, il a effectué des sauts de plus de dix mètres comme s'il enjambait simplement un petit obstacle ! Je l'ai même vu bondir d'arbre en arbre sans même remuer leur feuillage ! Et il ne paraissait même pas essoufflé en faisant toutes ses actions. Bien sur, Léo et Mikihiko aussi se comportèrent plus qu'honorablement mais c'était malheureusement Tatsuya qui semblait attirer toute l'attention. La seule puissante magie qu'il révéla fut « gram démolition ».

« Gram démolition » est un sort d'anti magie capable d'annuler toute forme de magie quelque soit sa puissance. C'est une magie de très très haut niveau et d'après ce que je sais, seules très peu de magiciens sont capables de l'utiliser. Mais lui semblait utiliser ce sort assez facilement.

La finale de monolite code nous opposa contre three Hight. L'affrontement promettait d'être difficile. Cette école avait un magicien descendant directement des Dix grandes Maisons. On l'appelait le « Crimson prince » et il avait fait lors d'un match précédent toute la démonstration de sa puissance, je devais bien reconnaitre que même moi je doutais que Tatsuya arrive à le battre.

Quand je fis part de mes inquiétudes à Miyuki, sa réponse m'a intrigué :

_« Mizuki, je ne doute pas de la victoire d'Onii-sama ! Après tout il n'y a personne de notre génération qui puisse le battre. Ça va quand même être difficile parce qu'Ichijou-kun contrairement à Onii-sama peut se battre à fond alors qu'Onii-sama pour diverses raisons n'est même pas à la moitié de sa puissance ! »_

Miyuki sous-entendait-elle que Tatsuya kun n'était pas à fond dans tous ses combats jusque là ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de creuser plus la question car mon esprit était attiré par la bataille en cours.

Et je dois dire que ce combat était ce que l'on peut qualifié d'épique !

Le « Crimson prince » lançait des attaques explosives depuis leur monolite tandis que Tatsuya interceptait toutes ses attaques grâce à « gram démolition » !

Les collisions des deux puissantes magies ressemblaient à un magnifique jeu de lumière. Un peu comme un violent feu d'artifices improvisé.

Toujours est-il qu'à cause d'un petit moment d'inattention de ma part, j'ai manqué le coup qui terrassa Ichijou-kun. Je sais par contre que c'était une attaque sonore parce que le bruit généré fut si fort qu'il plongea la foule entière dans un profond silence.

Je devinais à peu près ce qui s'était passé. Tatsuya tout en évitant et en interceptant les attaques du « prince » s'était suffisamment rapproché de lui pour lui porter une fois encore un simple attaque de son. Pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, il paraissait blessé et comme d'habitude, il était toujours impassible, comme si le fait de vaincre le prince était quelque chose de normal.

Mais sa victoire a servi à galvaniser Léo et Mikihiko qui eux aussi disposèrent très rapidement de leurs adversaires.

La victoire de first Hight au monolite code nous assurait la victoire totale sur le tournoi des 9 écoles. Le total des points gagnés dans le tournoi officiel et le tournoi des nouveaux pour notre école était si haut que même notre établissement perdait les dernières épreuves qui restaient, on serait toujours assuré de terminer champion !

Mais, la présidente voulait qu'on termine en beauté. Aussi pour les derniers matchs, tout le monde se donna à fond.

Le monolite code dans le tournoi officiel fut aussi remporté par nos sempai. Avec ça, notre victoire sur le tournoi des 9 écoles était totale.

C'est d'ailleurs dans la dernière épreuve de Miyuki que pour la première fois, je vis un magicien voler dans l'air comme un oiseau !

J'ignore comment Tatsuya a fait pour entrer en possession de cette magie, mais j'étais impressionnée comme la plupart des spectateurs.

Le contrôle permanent de la gravité était une nouvelle magie inventée par le si célèbre « Taurus Silver ». Un des plus grands accomplissements de la magie moderne. Et cette invention n'était même pas encore sur le marché que déjà Tatsuya en avait accès. Voler dans le ciel a toujours été un souhait de l'homme depuis la nuit des temps et jusqu'à ce que Taurus Silver ne créé cette magie, c'était un vœu impossible pour la majorité des magiciens.

Normalement, avec ce que j'avais vu de Tatsuya jusqu'ici, je ne devrais même plus m'étonner, mais, je m'étonnais quand même ! Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant à tête reposée, il est possible que Tatsuya ait des relations avec le laboratoire qui travaille avec Taurus Silver. Je me rappelle qu'une fois, Miyuki m'avait dit que leurs parents travaillaient là-bas.

Pour changer de sujet, je mentirais si je disais qu'i eu que du positif dans ce tournoi ! Au contraire !

Notre école comme indiqué plus tôt fut victime d'une série d'accidents. En fait, ce n'était pas des accidents. Depuis le jour où Tatsuya kun nous avait avertis d'être sur nos gardes, je n'ai pas cessé d'être sur le qui-vive !

A l'aide du pouvoir des mes yeux, j'ai observé attentivement toutes les épreuves auxquelles j'ai assisté. Je voulais être utile à mes amis et je savais que si je me sers de mes yeux, je verrais peut-être quelque chose de suspect.

Et j'ai vu trop tard malheureusement !

Une sempai Kobayakawa durant l'épreuve de « mirage bat » fit une chute de plusieurs mètres de hauteurs ou elle se blessa gravement. On se demandait si elle pourrait encore être capable d'utiliser la magie dans le futur parce que c'est le genre d'accident qui brise à jamais un magicien.

Toujours est-il peut avant sa chute, mon regard a aperçu quelque chose qui ressemblait à une étincelle sur son CAD. Cette chose n'était pas normale et j'ai aussitôt avisé Tatsuya de ma découverte.

Peu après, on recevait la nouvelle que Tatsuya avait agressé un membre du staff de l'organisation. J'étais abasourdie et comme Érica, Léo et Mikihiko, je ne savais pas quoi penser !

De ce que je savais, il n'est pas le genre à attaquer les gens sans raisons et surtout des officiels. Mais, on reçu des réponses à nos questions par les sempai peu après.

Il semblerait qu'après que je lui ai fait part de ce que j'avais vu, Tatsuya s'était dirigé vers le poste du contrôle du matériel et là-bas, il surprit un membre de l'équipe qui introduisait des virus dans les CAD de first Hight. C'était lui qu'il avait attaqué. Mais heureusement, tout le monde avait vite saisi ce que cet homme faisait et il avait donc été arrêté et remis à la police.

Ce soir là, Tatsuya nous fit part de ses découvertes lui aussi. L'homme qu'il avait attaqué faisait parti du crime organisé. Il avait infiltré le staff des officiels pour pouvoir nuire en toute discrétion à first Hight. Leur but était d'empêcher que first Hight ne gagne le tournoi des 9 écoles parce que leur syndicat du crime avait parié des grosses sommes d'argent aussi bien sur les réseaux officiels que sur les réseaux contrôlés par la pègre. Ces gens n'hésitaient pas à prendre les vies des élèves si cela pouvait servir leurs intérêts.

D'après Tatsuya, c'était eux les responsables des accidents rencontré sur le chemin ainsi que des chutes de Watanabe sempai et Kobayakawa sempai. Même ce qui est arrivé aux garçons dans le monolite code était vraisemblablement leur travail.

A ma grande surprise, ce soir là, Tatsuya qui ne quitte généralement jamais sa sœur a tenu à m'accompagner dans ma chambre. Aller savoir pourquoi, mais j'étais très nerveuse pendant le petit trajet que nous effectuâmes ensemble.

C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps que nous nous trouvions que tous seuls. J'oublie parfois à quel point il peut être intimidant et en même temps très rassurant. C'est le genre de garçons dont la présence te fait totalement oublier à quoi peut ressembler la peur quelque soit la situation dans laquelle on est.

Arrivé devant ma chambre, il me remercia à nouveau pour mon aide et me dit que c'est grâce à ça que Miyuki, aussi n'a pas été blessé. Apparemment le CAD de Miyuki aussi fut victime du virus de ces malfrats. Tatsuya voulait que je sache qu'il était personnellement reconnaissant. J'étais un peu confuse, aussi lui ai-je dit que ce n'était pas la peine de me remercier, après tout nous sommes amis. C'est normal que des amis s'entraident.

Tatsuya paru un peu gêné par mes paroles. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Je lui souriais pour le rassurer et à mon étonnement, il me gratifia lui aussi d'un sourire. Pas un des ses sourires forcés ou de convenances dont il a l'habitude ! Non, un authentique sourire du cœur ! Le genre qu'il ne donne qu'à sa sœur. Bon bien sur, il n y avait pas la même quantité d'affection qu'il réserve à cette dernière mais, c'était tout de même un vrai sourire.

Et je dois reconnaitre qu'il m'apparu clairement enchanteur ! Pas étonnant pour quelqu'un qui souri rarement. Aller savoir pourquoi mais pendant un instant, mon pauvre petit cœur bâtit plus fort que la normale et j'imagine que le rouge me monta aux joues, mais Dieu merci, le responsable était déjà parti.

Je dormis comme un bébé cette nuit-là. Peut-être parce que ce sourire était le premier véritable signe que nous étions amis. Je sais que ça peut paraitre bizarre surtout venant de moi, mais, c'est comme ça que je ressentais les choses. Je sais que vu de l'extérieur, il apparait que j'étais proche de lui. D'une certaine façon, comparée à la majorité des filles, j'étais effectivement proche de Tatsuya. Mais, en vérité, nos relations étaient très superficielles. Il y avait toujours un petit non-dit qui nous empêchait lui et moi de totalement briser la glace.

La glace fut brisée hier soir et j'en suis heureuse.

Le tournoi des 9 écoles s'achevait donc avec le triomphe de first Hight. Mais, il y avait encore la cérémonie de remise des prix ainsi le bal de clôture.

Comme d'habitude, Miyuki attirait encore tous les regards. Elle était littéralement plongée dans une immense foule d'admirateurs et d'admiratrices. J'ai entendu dire que le « Crimson prince » Ichijou Masaki était tombé fou amoureux d'elle. Je parierais qu'il n'est pas le seul. Une déesse comme Miyuki était une briseuse de cœurs. Ses fans avaient semble-t-il quand même du mal à même l'aborder.

Les pauvres !

Miyuki n'a les yeux que sur son frère ! Ils pouvaient bien essayer de la courtiser, c'était peine perdu !

Tiens en parlant de Tatsuya, j'ai remarqué que depuis quelques jours, Honoka le regardait différemment. Comme si elle était amoureuse. Elle n'était pas la seule d'ailleurs, plusieurs filles de notre école posaient souvent sur lui ce regard languissant.

Dans le cas d'Honoka, c'est parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à dissimuler ses sentiments que j'ai pu le remarquer. De plus, pendant le bal, la joie sur son visage quand elle dansait avec lui disait était carrément un aveu flagrant.

Ce premier tournoi des 9 écoles fut très enrichissant pour moi et j'espère de tout cœur que celui de l'été prochain le sera aussi.

Mais trêve de bavardages ! Il est temps pour moi de danser. Je suis contente car c'est Mikihiko qui m'invite. A cause des insinuations d'Érica, mon cœur s'emballe maintenant à chaque fois que je parle avec lui !

Serait-ce l'amour ?


End file.
